thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel
Appearance Jewel is a bay mare with a wavy black mane and tail. She has an intricate pattern of magical gems on her forehead, made from various different gems, including diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds. Her hooves are a deep, chocolate brown. Personality Jewel is best known for her generosity and kindness but is playful as well. She is also described as radiant, dreamy, caring, friendly, energetic, and positive. She likes to donate many of her lovely gems to horses passing by. As a result of this, she is considered one of the nicest horses in all of North of North, along with one of the most beautiful. She loves all foals and treats them all equally and loves to give them many of her beautiful jewels. Magical Gift Jewel's magic is said to be visible in the collection of diamonds that form a pattern on her face. Jewel was originally a golden statue sculpted with magic, with jewels encrusted on the surface, until Sara magically brought her to life. Now Jewel holds the power of the crystals and gems, and she can always be found with them floating magically around her. She appears to hold a lot of knowledge of the Rolandotter Vault, as she helps Shine Anders unlock the secrets of the underground. For example, she helped save her many times with different dances, patterns, etc. Jewel is also the second patron of Herd Islandar. She helped rebuild the herd with Islandar herself. Jewel is also a windwalker. Information from "Jewel's Magic." Relationships Family Jewel's mate is Rodin. Together they have one colt, Valor, and one filly, Amia. Gemdigger Dogs Jewel's closet magical friends are the Gemdigger Dogs. Together, they share a close bond, and a love for gemstones. Swans Jewel's animal friend is the graceful swan. Bella Sara Adventures Jewel is located on the Rolandsgaard Castle Boardwalk. Her favorite food is winterberry. Adventures Jewel's chibi code unlocks the adventure "Welcome Adventure" and "She sees Seashells." Inspirational Message English: "I will help you stay in a steady flow of abundance." German: "Ich verhelfe dir zu einem erfüllten Leben." French: "A''vec moi, tu ne manqueras jamais de rien."'' Gallery jewel also.jpg|Jewel's 1st edition anljewel.jpg|Jewel in the "Ancient Lights" collection nativejewel.jpg|Jewel in the "Native Lights" collection Nljewel.jpg|Jewel in the "Northern Lights" collection JewelWithGemDiggers.png|Jewel in the "Magical Friends" collection babyjewel.jpg|Jewel in the "Baby Bella" collection royaltyjewel.jpg|Jewel in the "Royalty" collection bbjewel.jpg|Jewel in the "Bella's Ball" collection Jewel___Gertrude_and_the_Orchid_Throne.jpg|Jewel in the "Treasures" collection jewel carousel.jpg|Jewel's carousel in the "Spring Carnival" collection Jewel2.png|Cover of Jewel's Magic book jewel card.jpg|Jewel's plush card Ilustration Jewel 2.jpg|Jewel in the "Sunflowers" collection starlightjewel.jpg|Jewel in the "Winter Festival" collection Jewel-plush.jpg Bbjewel.jpg Jewel original.png|Jewel in the stable (original) Baby Jewel.jpg|Jewel as a foal Card Art d_sil_14_jewel.jpg|Bella Silver d_gold_17_jewel.jpg|Bella Gold 1st_41_jewel.jpg|Silver Series 2nd_70_jewel.jpg|Gold Series nol_37_jewel.jpg|Northern Lights anl_38_jewel.jpg|Ancient Lights nal_35_jewel.jpg|Native Lights maf_56_jewel.jpg|Magical Friends bab_65_jewel.jpg|Baby Bella tre_22_jewel.jpg|Treasures roy_25_jewel.jpg|Royalty beb_21_jewel.jpg|Bella's Ball snf_21_jewel.jpg|Sunflowers mnf_12_jewel.jpg|Moonfairies stl_17_jewel_constellation.jpg|Starlights spr_08_carousel_jewel.jpg|Spring Carnival sum_16_jewel_monument.jpg|Summer Camp win_14_jewel.jpg|Winter Festival bbs_32_jewel.jpg|Best of Bella Sara hnn_07_jewel.jpg|Herds from North of North Category:Herd Islandar Category:Mares Category:Regular Horses Category:Legendary Horses Category:Patrons Category:Royalty Category:Bella's Ball Category:Sunflowers Category:Winter Festival Category:Summer Camp Category:Moonfairies Category:Ancient Lights Category:Best of Bella Sara Category:Baby Bella Category:Treasures Category:Starlights Category:Magical Friends Category:Native Lights Category:Northern Lights Category:Magical Chibis Category:Spring Carnival Category:Minis Series 2 Category:Herds from North of North Category:Tanja Kreutzfeld Category:Jennifer L Meyer Category:Spoops Category:Ross Dearsley Category:First Series Category:Second Series Category:Danish Silver